1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus for displaying information on a display unit that is removable from an apparatus main body and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals), copiers, and printers have been known.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-039894 (Patent Document 1) discloses an image forming apparatus that allows a display unit to be removed therefrom or allows the angle of a display screen to be changed so that, upon handling a jam or the like, action can be easily taken while viewing the display unit, which in turn does not require cumbersome actions such as standing up and crouching down.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-302307 (Patent Document 2) discloses an image forming apparatus in which, when a detachable panel is placed at the rear of an MFP, a panel for a service person is depicted.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-146688 (Patent Document 3) discloses an image forming apparatus including an operating unit whose placement location can be changed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 02-147545 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technique for providing a jam location display apparatus inside an apparatus in order to display a jam location in a paper transporting portion of a copier or the like. First display in a rough display manner and second display in a detailed display manner are provided.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-134049 (Patent Document 5) discloses that in addition to an LCD display apparatus provided at the top of a main body, a second LCD display apparatus is installed inside the apparatus main body so that, upon performing maintenance, work can be performed referring to the second LCD display apparatus.
In the techniques of Patent Documents 1 and 3 a displaying portion can be moved to some locations in an apparatus main body, and in the technique of Patent Document 2 the mounting location of a displaying portion is moved and thereby displayed content can be changed. This improves visibility. However, since in any of the techniques a display apparatus needs to be viewed in a state in which the display apparatus is mounted on an apparatus main body, upon performing maintenance, jam handling, or the like, in the vicinity of the apparatus, display cannot be checked at any free location and thus it cannot be said that operability is satisfactory.
According to the Patent Documents 4 and 5, a plurality of displaying portions are provided and allowed to display independently, whereby visibility can be enhanced. However, since the displaying portions are fixed to an apparatus main body, upon performing maintenance, jam handling, or the like, in the vicinity of the apparatus, display cannot be checked at any free location and thus it cannot be said that operability is satisfactory.